wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
Aunty Lil
Lil Pyles, or Aunty Lil, as she prefers to be called, was a manager contract to the WLF. Between Nov 2012 and Aug 2013, she was the interim head booker in the WLF, having taken over from an injured Pat Patterson. She is the older sister of Ted DiBiase and the mother of late WLF superstar Perfect Pyles. She is a former member of the Million Dollar Corporation She is currently in a relationship with George the Animal Steele. She has previously had a reputation for being very demanding and the harsh way she treats her son. She would insist that when her son entered the arena, that her name be announced first before his. That changed later however after a brief falling out between the two. On March 10 2014, Lil was fired from the WLF by temporary president Christopher Walken. In Aug 2014, she was reinstated as a manager by her by new WLF President Ted DiBiase, taking on managing duties of the Million Dollar Corporation. As of Jan 2015, however her contract has been in limbo due to the Syndicate being major shareholders in the WLF and her having no one to manage. WLF Career She first appeared in the WLF on 27 Aug 2012, when she declared that she was now Perfect Pyles' manager, even though Pyles himself was not keen on having her as his manager. This by default made her a member of the Million Dollar Corporation. Later on that year, when Pat Patterson was forced out of his role as head booker due to injuries, Lil herself applied for the role and beat out several other applicants for it. She has been known to favour her son and members of the Million Dollar Corporation when it comes to booking matches. In Oct 2012 she developed a romance with George the Animal Steele, however her son was against this relationship. Perfect Pyles resorted to dirty tactics in an attempt to get Aunty Lil to dump Steele. On 3 Dec 2012 at Survivor Series, the feud between Pyles and Steele came to a head in a special “Aunty Li’s Kitchen Conflict” match held in a nearby hotel. In the end Aunty Lil double crossed Steele, helping her son win the match and thus ended the shaky romance between her and the Animal. She later declared that all men were pigs and that she wanted to "deal to him" before he had a chance to break her heart. In March 2013, Lil was accused of bribing Triple H to attack Pat Patterson with a sledgehammer. The attack put Patterson back in hospital, thus keeping Lil in the role of head booker. A court case was commisioned to determine whether Lil was guilty of the charges. However there was no hard evidence to support her guilt. In the end the residing Judge, Vicki Guerrero determined that there would be a match at Wrestlemania. It would be Damien Sandow (Lil's defence lawyer) vs Triple H. If Sandow lost, then Lil would be fired as head booker. If Sandow won then Triple H would had to retire from wrestling. In the end Sandow won the match and Triple H was forced to retire. On 24 June 2013 at World War III, Perfect Pyles dumped her as his manager. On 28 August at Summer Slam Aunty Lil showed regret for the way she had treated her son. Her job as Head booker was on the line in a match pitting Nailz (her chosen wrestler) against Perfect Pyles (Pat Patterson's chosen man). If Nailz lost then she would lose her job as head booker and Patterson would be reinstated. In the end she chose to side with her son, even though it cost her, her job as head booker. She also made amends with George the Animal Steele. She resigned from the Million Dollar Corporation and dropped Damien Sandow as her client due to his unwillingness to support her at Summer Slam. On March 10 2014, Lil was fired from the WLF by temporary president Christopher Walken. The reasons given was that she was ineffective and no longer needed, however Lil was adament she was fired beause she was the sister of Ted DiBiase. At Summer Slam on 25 Aug 2014, Aunty Lil was interviewed on a Piper's Pit segment angry that her son had died of a heart attack on the 100th episode of Prime Time, blaming him for her loss of a job as his manager. Even though she was no longer an actual manager of anyone, Ted DiBiase (while WLF owner and president) kept her on the books as a manager. In Jan 2015 when the Syndicate became major shareholders, her contract was held in limbo and no salary was being paid. However she has not yet been officially let go by the WLF yet. Current Clients Former Clients Damien Sandow Perfect Pyles King Kong Bundy RPd by: Recker Category:WLF Managers Category:WLF Members